Mikan's Hatred
by mikki-star
Summary: Summary: It's a perfectly normal day at Gakuen Alice for Mikan Sakura the birds are flying and chirping, and in the classroom where her friends hate her and her feeling betrayed wait never mind this is not a/an normal Full Summary inside story R&R please
1. Chapter 1 True Friends

Mikans Hatred

I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!

Summary: Its a normal day for Mikan, where her friends are hating her and Mikan being mad and sad. WAIT WHAT HER FRIENDS HATEING HER , MIKAN BEING SAD AND MAD !! And then Mikan is going to a new school for 3 years! pls read my frist fanfic Mikans Hatred!

_Chapther : 1 True Friends_

Mikan was now running to her class thinking she's late but she's not. She quickly goes to her locker and when she opened her locker a letter was there she quicking grab it and look at it. "hmm from uncle ?" she said then put the letter in her pocket. She then got what she needed than closed and lock her locker and ran to class. To her surprise she didn't bump into her boyfriend Natsume. 'he must be in class already.' thought Mikan. As she walk the rest of the way to her class. She fianlly got there. " Gomen sensei." she said but to her surprise wasn't there yet. ' for once baka wasn't late for class.' thought her best friend Hotaru. "Hoooooooootttaaaaaaaarruuuuuuuuuuu!"said idiotic Mikan as she ran to give her a hug. " Get. Away. Stupid. Girl. _**No. Body. Wants. You.**_" she said really harsh then gave her a ice cold who was shock stood the fozen as if the glare actually foze her. 'No this has to be a nightmare.' she thought. Than Sumire step in. " Yea. Nobody wants you Natsume-kun just dated you cause he felt sorry for you!" Sumire snared. Then Mikan jaw drop to the ground and her eyes about to brusted out in tears, thats when nastume and ruka came in. " Oi ugly get out of the way." Natsume said with a cold tone. Then Mikan got shot right in the heart. Natsume went to his seat and read his manga. Mikan then breathed in and ask ruka somthing " Ruka-pyon you don't hate me do you?" asked Mikan nearly crying. "....." no awser. He just walk to his seat and pet his bunny as if nothing happen.Then Mikan ran out of the room as tears followed behide her. She ran passed . " Mikan why are you crying !" called out to she just keeped on running.

Back to the classroom

" You guys are jerks!" Luna said as she ran out to find Mikan. Before she left she flipped them off. Thats when looking as pissed as ever went to his desk and then "BAM!!" the sound of slaming his fist on the everbody attention to him. " What the hell did you do to Mikan-chan ?" he said as pissed as ever. No dared to awser. " You will be sorry you ever said those things! Bye! " he said as he slamed the door when he left. The room was slient for a while thinking of what they said to Mikan. ' It was just a joke.' Hotaru thought. ' I think i went a little over broad ' Sumire thought. ' now Mikan will hate me am so sorry Mikan.' thought Ruka. '.......Mikan.' thought natsume.

Back with Mikan

"Bang Bang Bang!" the sound of mikan banging her head saying " This is a nightmare!" she screamed as blood drip down her head. " Mikan calm down." Luna walk to her and said. " Luna..y...you....don't...ha...hate..m..me?" Mikan asked trying to calm down. " No I don't hate you your my friend aren't you?" Luna asked. " yes you are." she said calmed down now. " Good. Mikan don't get mad them they just used you. There not real friends they are just jerks." Luna said huging her and Mikan hug Mikan broke the hug because she just remember she got a letter from her uncle. " Mikan whats wrong?" Luna asked. " nothing its just I remember I got a letter from my uncle.... here it is!" she said as she got it from her pocket. She read it and it says-

**TBC**

Sorry for the cliffhanger

pls tell how it is thx for reading

Pls REVEIW I got to know want you think


	2. Chapter 2 saying goodbye? and hello?

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!

THX For The Reviews !!!!

Chapther 2: Saying goodbye or not ? and Hello ?

Previous Chapther

_Back with Mikan_

_"Bang Bang Bang!" the sound of mikan banging her head saying " This is a nightmare!" she screamed as blood drip down her head. " Mikan calm down." Luna walk to her and said. " Luna..y...you....don't...ha...hate..m..me?" Mikan asked trying to calm down. " No I don't hate you your my friend aren't you?" Luna asked. " yes you are." she said calmed down now. " Good. Mikan don't get mad them they just used you. There not real friends they are just jerks." Luna said huging her and Mikan hug back. Mikan broke the hug because she just remember she got a letter from her uncle. " Mikan whats wrong?" Luna asked. " nothing its just I remember I got a letter from my uncle.... here it is!" she said as she got it from her pocket. She read it and it says_-

Back to the story

The Letter

_Dear, Mikan _

_We know that your aware of your new alice yes ? Well you will be sent to Alice Academy in __America for 3 years for training. Your mom will be there and help you train your alice. But this is up to you if you want to come. I will need a answer by today. _

_From,_

_High School Principal A.K.A your Uncle _

Black with Mikan and Luna

" So are you going to go?" Luna asked soundly depressed handing mikan the napkin . " I think it will be best for me and everyone esle." Mikan saying sadly as she wiped the blood off my face. " I understand, those jerks are not worth wasting your time with." Luna said kind of pissed. " I will miss you." Luna said giving her a hug. Mikan huged back and said " Me too!" she said breaking the hug." I guess i will go to the high school principal office bye Luna!" Mikan waved as she went to her uncle's office. Mikan then came to a big door.

Mikan's P.O.V

As soon as I open the door there was confetti shot in my face. ' I knew this will happen.' I thought. "Mikan!!! my one and only niece!" My uncle said as if we never met. Sometimes I wondered how I am related to him ( Me: cough. yeah right. cough. ). " Mikan-chan please sit down." he said in a cheerfully. I obeyed and sat down on one of the chair's as I look at him with a smile with a hint of hatred lucky thing he didn't notice if he had I had to tell him everything. " Uncle I have decided. " I said as I looked up at him. " The answer?" he asked seriously. " I will go." I said looking down. " Okay the plane will be here tomorrow morning. Are you sure." he asked me. " yes." I said. ' I hope am making the right decision well no turning back now.' I thought. " you may leave now." he said kind of sadly even although he was giving me a big happy smile. " see you later uncle and thank you." I said as I walk out the door only to here a soft clicked when it closed completely. ' There's no point of saying good bye they just talk shit in my face I will just text luna to say bye for me.' I thought as put my happy face on and skipped to my dorm.

With Hotaru and the other's

'Where did mikan go?' worriedly thought a 'so called' bestfriend. ' is it this, no this ugh this is so hard!' premy thought as she tryed to anwser a qusetion. ' Hotaru look's so worried and so does Natsume. Mikan come back soon.' thought ruka. ' Stuipid mikan I can't think come back.' thought natsume as he glance at the door agian.

Back with Mikan/ Mikan's P.O.V

" Finally! " I said as i pack my last of my stuff. 'I will text Luna know I guess she might be worried.' I thought as I took out my cell phone. " Luna srry ( sorry ) I didn't go to class today was busy with packing. Can you not tell the class until after I leave K ( ok )? You can see me off. I will leave early in the morning ! =)!! sya ( see you later)." I clicked the send button. It didn't surpised that i got it with in a second she is a fast texter funny. "_ Np ( no problem ). Sure I won't tell does backstabers. I will bring Koko, Anna and Nonoko since there weren't here today and there not backstabers! sya too." _I read it and then replay. " Okay Luna bring my other friends too. See you tomorrow Bye! =)" After that i laid my cell on the bed and got ready to shower. ' Tomorrow tomorrow Mikan no more sad face it's going to be a new day new school....and new life.' I thought as I went in the bathroom.

Little while later 

I got out of the shower and got changed. ' I wonder if my new school will be nice. I hope i make new friends.' I thought as I set my arlam and sat on my bed and look up and the celling. ' 4 years huh bye so called friends.' Was my last thought before I went to dream land.

Tomorrow Still Mikan's P.O.V. 

" Wake Up! Wake Up! Get Your Butt out of- " BAM!" The sound of the arlam breaking as I threw it. " My bad." I said as I got out of bed. The I went to the mess of pieces of metal and clean it." What..am I doing to day again." I said to myself still half sleeping. " Oh yeah am leaving today." I said to myself again. I then went to the bathroom and took a shower ate my breakfast. Then I got ready I wore a orange tank-top with white sarkura pedals on the side for my bottom I just wore black skinny jeans and wore a pony tail to the side to finish it i wore a white cap. I then walk out and lock it and sneak away not to wake up anybody. I was now outside walking to the gate's as my real friends by the gate waiting for me. I ran to my true friends. " Hi and good moring everyone!" I said and hug each of them. They just looked at me from head to toe. " Mikan so Kawaii !!!" Luna, Anna, and Nonoko said together and hug me. I heard Koko say somthing under his breath and I couldn't here it. " I...can't....breath.." I tryed to say. " Oh sorry." They said as they let go. " It's just that your so...so...diffrent." Anna said to me with a smile. I felt my face geting hot I just look down " Thank...you." I said still looking down. " Mikan your ride is here." The man by the gate said. Thats when I heard the crying from Anna, Nonoko, and Luna and I then look up and felt tears in my eye's I look over at Koko and he had tears coming down his face. " I will miss you guy's the most." As I went to hug Luna then everyone came to hug me even Koko. After awhile I had to let go and go in the car but I rolled down the windows. " I will never forget you!" I yelled to them as I wave to them as they did the same " Bye!!!! Mikan!!" They all yelled waving at me with a smile as tears rolled down there face. I then text Luna something and closed my phone. ' Today's is a new beginning of my life.' I thought as we drove off.

Back with Luna and the other's normal P.O.V

After there crying over Mikan they went back to class. " You guys listened ." said Anna and Nonoko kind of coldly. The class didn't listen so... Anna and Nonoko got pissed and threw a there bags at the wall which made a loud "BAM!!" everyone in the class look up with a scared excluding Hotaru, and Natsume who still looked up in a bored look until Luna said something, " Good, Okay this is about are friend well some of her friends," Luna eyeing the four jerks, " Mikan left for a new school." she said as everyone was there fozen wide-eyed. " Oh and Natsume she left a message for you." Luna said as she glared at Natsume. " Mikan says it's over." Anna, Luna, and Nonoko said so coldly it could freeze someone as for Koko he just glared at everyone.

_Flashback Luna P.O.V_

_I just got a text from Mikan as I dried my eye's and read it. " __Luna one more thing Tell Natsume bastard that's it's over!__ " As I read it I couldn't help but feel happy for Mikan knowing that she moved on from that stuipid jerk of a ex-boyfriend. ' Mikan hope you find your true happiness when you go there.' That was my last thought as I closed my phone and walked to class with Anna and the other's._

_End of flashback and P.O.V_

Natsume P.O.V

After I heard that all the happy memories I had with her. I was shocked, but not shocked that someone breaked up with me, no I was shocked that I lost the one cared and loved about the one who brought me from my darkness I can't belive she left me here ( so selfish Natsume she didn't leave you but everyone! ). Then felt a tear single tear rolled off my face I cover my face with my hair so no one saw me crying because os my stuipid pride.

End of Natsume P.O.V

Then everyone brusted out crying even Hotaru with soft crying nosie's. Natsume then walk out of the class and went to 'their' sakura tree and let all their memories flashed before his eye's. " Why is all what your thinking." said Koko. " I don't know what you did or said to Mikan but know she gone and it's all your falt!" finish Koko as he cried looking down. Thats when Anna, Nonoko, and Luna who where still crying, cried a lot more than ever. Then walk in and look at everyone and said, " I told you guys will be sorry and look." he said as he look around the class and continued, " Mikan is not here she's gone alway because you guy's are coldhearted jerks." he said very pissed excluding Hotaru who was just kept on crying not caring of what narumi is saying. " None of you should be crying Mikan should be the one crying of what you did to her!" He yelled then left the class with a "SLAM!" as he slamed the door closed . Then Luna, Anna, Nonoko, and Koko left the room with a "SLAM!" as they slamed the door too.

Back With Mikan 

I just got off the plane now am in the car going to the academy. " It's so bored I guess I listen to my Ipod." I then took out my Ipod which I got as a go alway preasent from uncle and listen to '_New Classic by Selena Gomez_'. As the car finally came to a stop the song finished the song. I took off my earphones to hear what the driver was saying. " Miss Mikan where here please exit the car." I said my thank you's and follwed his direction's and got out of the car. Once I saw the academy it was very beautiful not that my other academy was ugly it was beautiful too but this has a more nice atmosphere and this was a fresh start of my new life. I then saw the gates open appeared a women with black waist hair that was curled at the end she was wearing a black ruffle tank top with a pair of dark blue jeans. She walk up to me " Hi you must be Sakrua Mikan right?" she asked me as she head out her hand. " Yes I am." I said as I took the hand to shake it. " Am Kate but you can call me Katty, I will be your homeroom teacher I hope we can be great friends." she smiled at me. " Okay." I smiled back. " Okay you will be a speical star and your dorm is 404." She handed me my keys and a map. " Stay in your dorm until you I come and get you." she said as she left. " Um.....Where's my uniform?" I called to her she stop to look at me with a big smile " There is no uniform in this school!" she called back. ' No uniform yeah!!! I love this school.' I thought. When I look at her she was gone. I then look at the map ' I don't understand this am not really good with map I will just ask someone.' I thought as I put the map in my back pokect and looked around for my luck I found a girl passing by. I then ran to her " umm......am new here and I don't know where the girl's dorm is can you help? am Mikan by the way." I said as I look at her she has jet black hair with one purple streak with a purple and white dress. She then look at me with a smile " Follow me oh and by the way am Amy." she said as she walk off. I caught up to her and said " thank you very much." I said as i smiled to her. " no problem." she said with a smile. I followed her to the girl dorm. " Okay were here do you still need help? " she asked. " No but what floor is the 400's on ?" I asked her. " Floor 4." She said as she left. " Bye hope to see you!" I yelled after her to see her waving back at me. I then went to my dorm.

Mikan Dorm 

' Wow this is big.' I said as I opened the door. I went in and lock the door behind me. I then saw a gift on a table and a note. I went to the note and read it it said

" _Dear my daughter, _

_I missed you so much I am gald that your here with me. I will see you later on okay I have to train my other students first. Once I am done I will come to you ASAP ( as so as possible.). I can't wait to see how my little girl grown. Work hard for me okay. _

_Love, _

_Your mom Yuka_

_P.s, I bought you alot of clothes it's in your closet. Take care!"_

I read it one more time and I almost cried what I haven't seen or heard from my mom since that last time. I was really happy. I then went to the closet and open it up it was big walk in closet. ' Oh my gawd my so knows my style.' I thought as I jump up and down. I then went to my bathroom and when I enter it was breathtaking even had a radio that's waterproof. I went to the radio and plug in my Ipod and listen to what ever song. I then took a shower. A little while later I came out of the shower with a towel wrap around me and turn off the radio and went straight to my closet and took out a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top with black converse all star shoes to finish I wore my hair down. After I was down with that I went to the kitchen get a quick meal. I ate a bowl of cronflake's and apple juice since I wasn't that hungry I did eat on the trip here on the plane. I heard a knock on the door I then grab my bag and other stuff and went to the door.

With Kate waiting outside Normal P.O.V

Mikan open the door to see Katty waiting for her. " Ah Mikan why don't you look so cool." she laugh and so did Mikan. They walked to the class " Mikan wait out here while I tell the class okay?" she asked. " Okay." Mikan said with a smile. Kate went in the class. " Class today we have a new student please be nice. You can come in now. " she said loud enough for Mikan can here.

Mikan's P.O.V 

I went in and I could here wolf whistles I couldn't help but giggle. I went to stand next to the teacher. " Hi am Mikan Sakrua, I am from Tokyo, Japan at the academy there I have two Alice's One's Nullification and the S.E.C it stands for steal. earse. and take care of me" I said as I smiled and I look around and was surprised to see Amy in the same class. " Any of you have qusetions?" Kate as she saw a lot of hands for me. There was a lot of boys who have hearts in there eyes and some girls with a big smile on there face.-

Sorry for the late update had to do sciene fair project which is so hard.

Tell me what you think

PLS Review =)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting new people

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE !!!**

Chapther : Meeting new people!

_Previous Chapther_

_Mikan's P.O.V _

_I went in and I could here wolf whistles I couldn't help but giggle. I went to stand next to the teacher. " Hi am Mikan Sakrua, I am from Tokyo, Japan at the academy there I have two Alice's One's Nullification and the S.E.C it stands for steal. earse. and take care of me" I said as I smiled and I look around and was surprised to see Amy in the same class. " Any of you have qusetions?" Kate as she saw a lot of hands for me. There was a lot of boys who have hearts in there eyes and some girls with a big smile on there face.-_

Back to story 

Still Mikan's P.O.V

Kate picked someone and he asked " Do you have a boyfriend." then I remembered that bastrad of a use to be boyfriend. I was lost thinking of him until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up and saw Kate looking worried. I gave her a smile and then turned to answer the question. "no, not anymore." I wishpered the last part hoping no one heard thankfully no one did. Then I heard the boys say ' yes! or this is my chance' etc. Kate then called on a diffrent boy he asked, " How old are you?". " Am 13." I said a little more happy. Kate called on a girl she asked, " What's it like in japan?". When I heared that I got mad the class saw this but was not scared they want to know what's my answer. " Mikan are you okay. " Kate said as she put her hand on my shoulder again. I then felt more clam and looked up to her with a smile on my face again. Talk about bipolar ( lol XD). I face the class and answered, " It's fine." I said with a smile. " Okay no more question's." she said looking at the class witha smile I knew why it's because she didn't want me to freak out. " Mikan you will have two partners not one." Kate told me looking at me once again. " Their name's are Andy and Rick they sit in the 2nd to the back okay you will sit next to Rick, he's the one with the jet black hair and a red streak." I look around the class until I found him he was looking out the window.

I went down the row and igored the stares I was getting and went to my seat. As I sat down he looked at me and put his hand by my face. " Umm..hi" I said as I looked at him. He just looked at me without saying anything and still having his hand in my face's. " shake it." he said. I looked at him funny ' huh? oh he wants me to shake it okay werid.' I thought before I took his hand and shake it. " Hey.....names...rick. " He said as I looked at him. " Hi am Mikan please take care of me." I said a little shyly as I finially noticted his beatuiful but cold blue eye's. " What's your alice?" I asked him looking at him again. " ice and wind." he said. " cool." I said now look at the guy beside him who's I think taking a nap. " Is he okay? " I asked Rick." Yea dude wake up." Rick said as he punched him. " ow why did you do that for?" The person said. The person had lighter black hair with a blue streak and light blue eye's. " We have a new partner say hi." Rick said looking out the window again. That when he noticed me. I could of sworn he blushed a bit. " hey names Andy I have the fire and wind alice." Andy said as he look in my eye's." what's your name cutie?" he said. I blush madly when he called me cutie. I smiled at him and said " Hi my name is Mik- I was cut off by Amy fly kicking Andy in the face. " You sick minded pig what did I tell you about say stuff like that!" Amy who had just kick him and had a very dead arua around her ( btw the teacher is not here she left for somthing). " What is your problem woman!" Andy yelled as he got off the floor then glared at Amy. " What did you say." Amy said as pissed as ever. I then looked at Andy and thought that he made a wrong move. He gulped " tsk nothing." he said looking away. " Sis what did I say about going easy on him." Rick said still not looking from the window. " sorry." she said then looked at me. " Sorry about that don't mind him." Amy said with a smile. " no problem Amy." I said as I glace at Andy who was rubing his cheek and quicking looked back. " You call that easy." whispered Andy. " Did you say somthing Andy?" she said as the deadly arua came back. " whatever." He said. " Amy you and Rick are brother and sister?" I asked looking at Amy. " Yep." She said with a smile looking back at me. " What's your alice?" I asked her. " Me oh it's Snow and Strength Alice. " She anwsered me. " Hey you never anwser my question babe." Said Andy. " shut up will you." Amy said rolling her eye's. " oh my name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura." she said as she simled which didn't go unnoticed from her already fan club with some guy's wolf whistling. After the boys calmed down Amy asked " what's your class? " I said " DA ."

People that was evasdropping on are chat gasp. " Were in the same class as in me Rick and Andy." I then asked " why did everyone gasp? " Amy said " uh.. okay are DA teacher is very mean." I gasped " My mom is mean?" The whole class gasped. " The DA teacher is your mom ?" said Andy and Amy at the same time. " Yeah... But how mea- I couldn't finsih my sentence because the door slammed open and a short haired burnette ( am really not sure the color of Mikan's mother hair so yeah..) women came in and scanned the class and until she saw me ' Mom?' " Mom is that you?" I asked as she smiled and ran to me with for a big hug. " Ofcourse it's me you silly." Everyone was in shock seeing the mean DA teacher being very happy. " Mom I'd missed you." I said and hug her back after a couple of seconds I broked the hug and I felt somthing hot and watery on my cheek. I touched my cheek and said " how embrassing of me to cry sorry." When I look around I saw the whole class was looking at me and my mom. " Don't worry honey it's okay I know everything that happen Narumi-sensei told me." she told me. " you know it's not good to hold in your feelings." she said. " I know but all I feel is hatred." I wishpered so that only she can here. " umm.....mom have you been mean to your stundents? " I said breaking the lovely dovey momment. My mom just looked at me and said " Noooo." " Really because- I was cut by amy's hand went to cover my lips. " Hi Mz. Yuka your daghther is so cute." She laughed and let go of my face. " Are these your friends Mikan?" ask my mom. " Yes and I guess you know their names since they go to your class." I said. " Yep. I do." my mom said. " Please take care of my daughther." she check her watch and said " I got to go bye Mikan and everybody." she said as she ran out.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews sorry for late update I had to catch up with my studys please understand and forgive me.**

**Review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**

**sorry again for late update.**


	4. Chapter 4 Denial

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE !!!**

Chapter 4: Denial

_Previous Chapther_

Mikan's P.O.V.

_" umm.....mom have you been mean to your stundents? " I said breaking the lovely dovey momment. My mom just looked at me and said " Noooo." " Really because- I was cut by amy's hand went to cover my lips. " Hi Mz. Yuka your daghther is so cute." She laughed and let go of my face. " Are these your friends Mikan?" ask my mom. " Yes and I guess you know their names since they go to your class." I said. " Yep. I do." my mom said. " Please take care of my daughther." she check her watch and said " I got to go bye Mikan and everybody." she said as she ran out._

_Back to story_

Mikan's P.O.V.

After my mom left I look at my new friends who were staring at the door. I then looked around and everybody was wide eyed and looking at the door. I decided to break the awkward silence.

" soooo...I got a question to ask." I said as everyone pullled away from the door and looked at me. " Umm how come you people understand me and I understand you if I am speaking Japanese and your speaking english ?" " Oh that's because this school has this deviced for speaking." Amy said. "ohh" I said. " That's so coo- I was cut off by the teacher who coughed to get everyones attention and it did there heads shot to the front of the room. " okay class let's start the lesson."

" Everyone open to page 23 of your history book." he said. I did what he said then he started saying stuff. My thoughts drifted away " I wonder whats going on at that hell of a school." I said.

End of Mikan's P.O.V

At Gakuen Alice

Luna's P.O.V.

' Mikan...' I thought. " Luna!!!" I snapped Anna and Nonoko was yelling at me. " huh?" " We have been calling you for so long now." Anna said. " What's wrong? are you thinking of Mikan?" Nonoko asked. " uhh No." I was a terrible at lying they seem to noticed it too. "It's okay were all worried about Mikan even Koko." Anna said. "Speaking of Koko where is he? he has be acting really werid ever since Mikan left." Nonoko said. " Koko has been acting werid lately." I said. " Let's go find him." we sented off looking for him.

End of Luna's P.O.V

With Koko

Koko P.O.V.

I look up at the sky and see the clouds. 'One cloud shape like a rocket..another one shape like Mikan....Mikan?!?!' " Whats wrong with me it's just Mikan." I said to myself. '** You like her**'

" who said that." I said as I looked all around.

' **It's me your conscience.**'

'oh'

' **You like Mikan.**'

' no I don't.'

' **Tsk..Tsk your in denial**'

' I am not and shut up'

' **I will when u admit you like her.**'

' shut up!'

'** admit it admit it.**'

' Okay I guess I have feelings for her so what.'

' **Ha I am right your wrong'**

" Just go away!!!" I yelled " s-s-sorry Koko didn't mean to make you mad." I looked up too see Luna, Anna, and Nonoko. " Oh am sorry I was just fustrated with myself and all didn't mean to yell at you all sorry." I said to them. " okay soooo why you at the pond." Anna asked me. " Nothing I had some thinking to do." I said. " Are you thinking of Mikan too." Luna asked. I blushed a little.

'** Look your blushing hahaha.**'

' your still here will you just shut up and leave.'

" well?" Luna asked me.

**TBC..**

**okay ask questions **

**Review plz!!!**

**sya :33**


	5. Chapter 5 The Gift

**A/N: ****Okay im so sorry I took so long on updateing (so sorry) but i have a reasons 1. I had writers block 2. I had to go on vacation in california and I didn't have my laptop because I had to leave it in hawaii with my mom 3. I had a lot of summer homework. PLZZZ forgive me I will **_try___**to update more often when I get the chance. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice.**

Chapther 5: The gift

_Previous Chapther_

_Koko P.O.V._

_" Just go away!" I yelled " s-s-sorry Koko didn't mean to make you mad." I looked up too see Luna, Anna, and Nonoko. " Oh am sorry I was just fustrated with myself and all didn't mean to yell at you all sorry." I said to them. " okay soooo why you at the pond." Anna asked me. " Nothing I had some thinking to do." I said. " Are you thinking of Mikan too." Luna asked. I blushed a little._

_'__** Look your blushing hahaha.**__'_

_' your still here will you just shut up and leave.'_

_" well?" Luna asked me._

Back to the Story

Koko P.O.V.

I Look at Luna and nodded and look down. Luna sighed and I look up to see what she will say.

End of Koko P.O.V.

Luna P.O.V.

" Okay." I said and look if they were listening to me and they are before I started to talking I look around to see if anybody was there nobody was there I continued " Listen I got to tell you about what had happen before mikan left us."

Flashback

Still Luna P.O.V.

Okay I had woke up and look at the clock it was 3:00 am. " Why in the world did I wake up this early."I had ask my self. I then got off the bed see that it will be useless if I try to go to bed again. So I went in the bathroom to clean my self and put on my uniform. I had deciced to walk around in the school. So I went get out of my room and lock the door and look around. I quitely tip toed outside. After I got out of the girls dorm I ran quickly to the school when I got there it was so quite I look left and right and proceeded to where my feet take me and got to the doors of are class. I gulped and let my hand grab the knob but before I did I was shock that the door was opening so I ran to hide I look from my hiding place and saw a girl in a black hoodie with very big silver eyes. ' What is a girl doing in the class of are I stood up and took a step closer big mistake because she heard me and look at me for a while. I was going to say something when she gave me a evil smile and after that everything went black. I had open my eyes and I was back in my room. " Don't worry it was all a dream." I said. But somewhere inside me told me wrong it felt so real.

End of flashback

I was done telling them everything I look at them. " I know it sound werid but after that day I had been dreaming that girl with silver eyes and that evil smile." Anna was wide eyed and so was Nonoko and Koko with his jaw drop. " I think it has to do something with Mikan and how her friends treated her that day." Anna was to snap out of it and said " Luna why didn't you tell Mikan about it." " I was going to tell her but when she told me about her leaving I didn't want to stressed her out more so- I was cut off by Koko who ran away. "Koko where are you going!" he called back saying " I will come back I need to do research!" ' Koko...

Back to A.A.A.

Mikan P.O.V.

It was the end of the school day I said my goodbyes to my new friends and went to my dorm when I got there I open my door and lock it and look for the light switch found it and switching it on I look around still not believing that I live here I saw a table with the still unopened gift on it I went to the table put my bag down and pick up the gift and open it inside I had found two rings a black with a blue gem and a black with a orange gem a black collar two hair streaks one blue and the other orange one black earring and a black mask with cat ears a big black widow. The mask covers up two my nose underneath the mask was a paper. It had said.

Mikan you will be called cat-widow for missions and you have two where everything except the black collar a the mask at school at all times. You will be wearing only one of the hair streaks for class and one for missions The reasons why you must wear a hair streak is because it will control your alice's in class so you won't steal someone alice in school if you were to touch someone or if you get out of control they will help stop your alice's from going heywire. Also the two rings and the black earing are for controling your alice more. You will get more of these when we see that your alice's are getting more powerful. The mask is to hide your identity and the collar is alice proof and has a tracker. These are the stuff need in missions and school. You will have two pistols and a knife as your only weapon besides your alice's. And aslo enjoy your stay here ate Alice Academy America.

signed The principals of this school.

I had to read it again so I will remember this infomation. After that I went to take a long bath and after went to get a tank top and shorts and went to do my homework. After I was done I went to bed and said " Tommorow is going to be a long day." I sighed and turn off the light when to sleep.

The next day

Mikan P.O.V.

I woke up from somebody shakeing me say " Mikan wake up." I opened my eyes and glared at the person who woke me up but then stop when I saw that is was my mom. " Mom why are you wakeing me up?" I asked her trying not to sound mad. " Mikan you will start training today the whole day at 5:00 am you will skip your classes to train okay." She said to me which I nodded at and look at my clock it was only 4:00 am. " You will be pick up by at 5:00 am by Andy and Rick and Amy to where we will train you." " Okay." I said and went to the bathroom.

**TBC**

**Okay I am still very sorry for not updateing**

**I will **_Try_** to update soon okay.**

**Who the girl with the silver eyes?**

**What does she got do with Mikan?**

**How is Mikan going to survive the training?**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**thx for reading -peace sign- ;3**


	6. Chapter 6 AN not an chapter

A/N IMPORTANT PLZ READ! WILL RE POST IN STORY MIKAN'S HATERED THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN AUTHORS NOTE!  
Okay people am not dead am very much alive I am very sorry for not updating but plz read this I need to apologize to all my readers and reviewers I am very displeased to say this but am going to re do my work on the story of Mikan's hatred

I find my work not satisfying and i hate for you guys to read it and just let it be, I can't have you read my bad work on this story it seems that i was really was not serious with my work and found it very childish when i wrote it. I know that i can do better with story and conutine it but until then i will have to re post my work on here again so that next time i won't have to think you guys a reading somthing no good for your time i love all the reviews I got and I have to thank you for the surpport I will countine it when i am done reviseing my work to see it fit for my readers. oh and that will not be my first and only story I am making a new one but i don't want to give out to many details ;Pbut i will say that it's another story of gakuen alice i am still thinking of a title for it as I write it... Well until then enjoy your life as I write non stop for the story and my readers so I could repost Mikan's Hatred and have you enjoy this time with me not feeling bad and you guys are satisfied so have faith in me until then! ttyl IF you have any questions review, pm me 


End file.
